


The Incident

by Denmarksderps



Series: Septiplier College AU [2]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bad Jokes, Drunken Shenanigans, Friendship, Humor, One Shot, Samantha Waddelston the Third, Slight swearing, Underage Drinking, YouTubers - Freeform, at least in america it is-, mild trespassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denmarksderps/pseuds/Denmarksderps
Summary: When the Swede had turned himself around to be sitting in the contraption and then proceeded by giving him an utterly confused look, Jack had doubled over in laughter.He’d joined him then, by the wheelbarrow, grasping the handles and hoisting it up, albeit a little wobbly. “Where to, King PewdiePie?” The green haired teen joked, using the other’s gamer tag instead of his name.After a brief moment of collecting his own drunk ass, Felix had pointed and exclaimed; “Onward my mighty stead!” And he'd obeyed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly what you think it is.
> 
> // Thank you all for your kind Comments, Kudos, Feedback and Bookmarks on the first introduction to this AU, it really means a lot, ahh I seriously hadn't expected it yo!

Him and Felix had met in the second year of High School and had become great friends in short time, it had helped that they were both foreigners, with him being from Ireland and the other from Sweden, but it was their common interests and their lively personalities was what had them enjoying each other’s company.

They’d reached the _“ultimate bro-level”_ , as the Swede had called it, within the next couple of years.

It was quite a sight to see them together, actually, Felix with his dust-blond hair, soft light blue eyes and his more up to fashion styled clothing stood in contrast to Jack, who’s eyes were more of an intense bright blue and who’s hair was dark shade of brown, then there was his preferred clothing style that was a little grungier. 

He stood a good 5’9 while the other came up to a 5’11 and the Swede had never let the frail boy hear the end of it.

Lately, Felix had been trying to talk him into getting the top of his hair colored green, something about it helping the Irishman to looking at least a _little_ more threatening than a bunny. _Asshole_.

He’d told him, as a joke, that he’d do it if the blond coloured all of his blue. He’d agreed then and said that on Graduation day, they would both show up with their hair coloured.

Jack hadn’t really thought the Swede had been serious, considering his undying love for his hair, until the day before graduation. 

Felix had found the brunette and dragged him along to the hair salon just down the street from where he lived, dead set on fulfilling their agreement from earlier in the year.

“Jack,” He’d said in an uncharacteristically serious tone while gripping the Irishman’s shoulder. “Today, we’re going to become _fabulous_.” 

The brunette had rolled his eyes at him, but gone through with the ordeal.

His family had been surprisingly okay with, his ma’ even going so far as to gush over him, he’d figured it wasn’t so bad then and he might have decided keep it for longer than planned. 

That’s how they’d shown up the next day. The ceremony had been uneventful, despite the many horrified looks they’d gotten from some teachers and parents when diplomas had been handed out, that had been fun.

The party that had been held afterwards was what really made an impression though, because like the many High School parties before; someone spiked the punch and the adults were nowhere to be found. 

That left not one, but two intoxicated teenagers running around the school grounds at one-fifty am, one shouting at the other to take responsibility for the flour child they’d once taken care of; two years ago.

“I fookin’ swear to god, Felix, that was _yer_ fault.” The Irishman, whose accent had just gotten worse with the alcohol, proclaimed loudly.

“Nu-uh,” The blue haired slurred, “Samantha Waddleston the Third died,” An accusing finger was pointed back towards the other as he was chasing him. “because you didn’t _love_ her!” 

“Ye’ were the who _dropped_ her!”

The two of them came to a sudden stop when Felix toppled over and face-planted in a wheelbarrow, apparently the janitor had forgotten to store it away, thankfully he had a thick skull and his forehead had taken the brunt of it, he’d likely just end up with a small mark. _That lucky bastard_.

When the Swede had turned himself around to be sitting in the contraption and then proceeded by giving him an utterly confused look, Jack had doubled over in laughter.

He’d joined him then, by the wheelbarrow, grasping the handles and hoisting it up, albeit a little wobbly. “Where to, King PewdiePie?” The green haired teen joked, using the other’s _gamer tag_ instead of his name.

After a brief moment of collecting his own drunk ass, Felix had pointed and exclaimed; “Onward my mighty stead!” And he’d obeyed.

The trip had gone with many crashes along the way, the Irishman having been unable to support the weight of the other as he’d tried to push him and thus had resulted in them switching places to carry on with their drunken quest.

That’s how they found themselves in the park, the wheelbarrow deserted in front of the fountain, both soaked to their bones after the Swede had gotten him thrown in the water and then fallen in himself when trying to help. 

Both running, from the police officer who had chosen that exact night to patrol the park.

" _You'll never take us alive!_ "

They’d made it back to Felix’s place safely after that, having shaken off the officer a couple of blocks down, with no further complications, if you don’t count the tripping and stumbling here and there of course.

That night had been an _absolute blast_ , but the day after had been an absolute nightmare. 

A hangover was one thing; an angry mother had been another. The twenty-five dollar fine and the thirty-hour community work they’d received, certainly _didn’t_ help either. It seemed that not many of the people around their blocks could brag about sporting green and blue hair, much to their chagrin.

The only positive outcome, to be honest, was that it made for a great story to tell at the next family get-together. _The_ “drunk driving in a stolen wheelbarrow at two am in the park” _incident._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, oh god, this isn't much and it might feel a little rushed, it's not one of my proudest, but alas, a couple of things have been in my face the last couple of weeks and it shows I'm afraid, but ahh, I wanted to get this out to you guys, y'all deserve more and there will be, like actual progress and not just back in the day nonsense like this was, haha!
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit!


End file.
